baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Beethoven
Baby Beethoven is the seventh Baby Einstein video. It was released on October 26, 2002 and released again in 2004, with some segments changed. It also re-released again in 2008 for the 7th year anniversary with different segments MRT-Oj- rhu87I47OGFNX-Q.jpg Characters #Baby Beethoven The Giraffe #Pavlov The Dog (2nd generation) #Quacker The Duck #Baby MacDonald The Cow #Isaac The Lion #Neighton The Horse #The Rooster (Bonus Puppet Show 2008 Only) Segments # Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano But He Tries Again, Beethoven Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano Again. (2008 Only) # Opening Titles # Pavlov's introduction Symphony No. 1 # Symphony No. 1, Op. 21 3rd Movement # Walking Owls # Subway Train (Contradance No. 1 Wo0 14) # Pavlov The Dog Walks Around The Lake But He Hears A Squeaky Bone Toy And A Duck Quacking Pavlov Screams And Runs Away Quacker The Duck Sees Pavlov's Bone And Steals It Pavlov Heard That His Best Friend Quacker The Duck Stole His Bone # Symphony No. 3, Op. 55 4th Movement # Pavlov Chases Quacker # Pavlov Finally Got His Bone # Fur Elise, Wo0 59 # RC Webster # Introduction To Wellington's Victory # Wellington The Cow, Beethoven The Giraffe, Pavlov The Dog, Issac The Lion, Quacker The Duck And Neighton The Horse Are Having A Parade (Wellington’s Victory, England) # A Bear Plays The Violin While Dogs Play In The Rain And A Pig Runs Around (Wellington’s Victory, France) # Baby Pictures (Wellington's Victory: "God Save The Queen”) # Penguins Go Up The Stairs (Wellington's Victory: "Victory Parade") # Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Saxophone # Pop Up Bears (Contradance No. 9 Wo0 14) # Isaac's Introduction Symphony No. 5 # Symphony No. 5, Op. 67 1st Movement # Isaac The Lion Cranks A Box And A Dog Pops Up # Symphony No. 5 Op. 67 4th Movement # Marble Run # Toys Music Video (Sonatina In F) # Beethoven's Introduction Symphony No. 6 # Symphony No. 6, Op. 68 3rd Movement # Doors # Stacking Rings And Rolling Turtles (Contradance No. 8 Wo0 14) # Julie's Introduction Symphony No. 9 # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, "Choral," 4th Movement # End Credits (Symphony No. 9 125, "Choral," 4th Movement, Coda) # Children Playing Instruments # Beethoven the Giraffe Bows His Head And Exits (2008 Only) Deleted Scenes (2008 Version) # Cymbal Fun # Banging A Drum # Trumpet Switcheroo # Music Lesson (Wellington’s Victory, England) # Dog In The Box # Monkey With Cymbals Trivia # Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. # After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. # Also, before the opening credits, it gives you some information about Beethoven in real life. # In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the pull-along spider toy (in style of Dick Clark), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. # Earlier in the video, Sierra Clark was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, there is a little girl now playing a violin. # The title cards For the symphonies and wellington's victory, the beethoven info and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. # On the DVD cover, Beethoven's suit blends in with the background # The DVD Menu had Beethoven is playing his violin. Appear in Newton. Galileo. Bach. Gallery (2002 version) 1038423443.jpg|hamster wheel toy 1038423444.jpg|fireworks 1038423459.jpg|man riding horse toy Category:Movies Category:2002 Category:2008 Category:2004 Category:Videos Category:Discovery Kit Movies Category:7 Category:DVDs